Adventures of the robot halfa
by dannifentonphantom2007
Summary: Danny is a cyborg after an accident in his parents' lab nearly killed him comely and now has to leave his life as one but his loves aren't the only ones that know he's half robot, what will happen once his secret is out? Is it a good or bad idea if more people know? And if so what will to him and everyone closes him? Will Sam ever tell Danny that she loves him? This is a redo story


Cyborg Danny  
This Fan fiction is the only the only thing I own everything is the other owners. I know am not done with my first one but I felt like doing another one. And anyways I needed a break from by handicapped Merdanny fan fiction. This AU by the way. Danny and Sam like always too.  
Summary: Danny is a cyborg after an accident in his parents' lab nearly killed him comely and now has to leave his life as one but his loves aren't the only ones that know he's half robot, what will happen once his secret is out? Is it a good or bad idea if more people know? And if so what will to him and everyone closes him? Will Sam ever tell Danny that she loves him? So many questions so little time. You're just going to have to find out when you read this.  
"So do you guys want come over my house after school?"Asked Danny to his friends during lunch. They both look at him as if he was crazy but he wasn't crazy. "Well, last time we went your house you had robots parts in your room and battery chargers in the lab; and Let me not forget your parents lab looks like some kind mad scientist of freaky looking don't you think said a bother and worried Sam Manson. And when she said that Tucker couldn't agree more because he nodded. 'Oh, that's right they don't know that am a cyborg, am going have tell them then. I hope it works out right. 'Thought Danny. "I get it, and I think I should tell you guys I think that you will freak when I tell you. But I can't say it here." said a worried Danny as he was walking outside of the cafeteria and they followed him to the juniors closet. "What's up with you Dude? You're acting strange. "Asked an also worried Tucker as he closed the door of the closet. "What is SO important that you couldn't tell us at lunch, Danny? Asked a more worried Sam with her arms crossed. He faced them and touched his left side of his face and out came some smoke; and they gasped at what they saw with their own eyes. He started to cry in pain and said, "Am so sorry, guys that I didn't tell you that am a cyborg!" "B-But How Danny?"Asked Sam with a scared look on her face. He told them about the accident and everything has happen after that and the things he can do."Will as I said is super strong, super fast, super smart, and etc."Said Danny as he took off his fake skin off and showing them his real right .Then Danny's alarm went off just like that and he went running outside the school as he took his stuff with him for later. "Danny, wait for us!"Yelled both Sam and Tucker together as they ran after him. And when they got there he was fighting a ghost that likes boxes too much.  
"Will you shut up all ready? You are so annoying you that! Eat this, you annoying GHOST!" said an annoyed and mad Danny as he fired a Cannon from his arm. Then with his other arm he turns it into a thermos and sucked the Box Ghost in it. And changed his arms back to normal as before. All Sam and Tucker can say is 'Wow'. "You guys saw that?" Danny asked as he saw them standing at the front door of the school. "Yeah, why you ask?"Asked Tucker."Ah, no we better go before Lancer catches us late again." Danny said as he went to his locker to get his books for his last classes for the day before the bell ringed because the bell ringed a second later saying lunch period is over. " Hey,Wait Danny, wait us for us will you?" said Sam run to him to get closer to him and dragging tucker along cause English was class one class he doesn't like to go and likes coming late to it but this time.

Meanwhile somewhere in the Rocky Mountains a certain old friend of Jack and Maddie Fenton was researching on a certain fourteen year old cyborg boy and planning his pay back on a certain ghost fighting family who made him who he is today. " Make a way to get boy out of the way so I can make move and take this with you just in case." said very evil Vlad Masters, as he headed Skulker a sward made whole with robot and ghost energy so it can hurt any robot, ghost or this case cyborg."You get your lair back and I get what I want was the deal so don't fail me Skulker or you end up as one of the animals here" Vlad said as he pointed to some of the ghost animals behind him with glowing red eyes. With that he left to find the boy.

it was middle of fifth period when Danny's alarm went off again but this time louder and with that he just left the classroom running. Danny knew a ghost is near by the football cause he keep on running until he got to Football field and beeping of his alarm in his head has stopped. But there was no one there when he got there."That's weird, no ghost here."Said Danny to himself as he continuing walking on the field. He steps on to a trap without realizing it and BOOM! Out came sleeping gas and he passed out.  
One hour later...  
"What Happen? Where am I?" Asked Danny as he woke up from the sleep gas. He looked around the room he was in and looked like a lab of some short. And he looks down and sees that he has been tied down to an examination table with bars around him. Danny tries to break free and realizes he can't. 'What is this? Why can't I break this? Because I thought I do pretty much anything but by the looks of it I can't. 'Thought Danny. "Why, Hello, Daniel." said a dark and evil voice from behind him in the shadows. "Who are you?" asked a worried Danny. Vlad came out of the shadows."The name is Vlad Masters, and is the one who created you what you are today. "Said Vlad with a grim."I heard of you from my parents, what do you want from me, Foot loop?"Said a mad Danny. "All of your questions will be answered soon, very soon my dear first I need to get myself ready for the Operation am about to make. I'll be right Back, You don't go anywhere, you hear. "Said Vlad to Danny."Sulkers watch him; make sure he doesn't try if so report to me right way, do I make myself clear. "Said Vlad to that Shaker nodded and Vlad left the lab.

meanwhile back with Sam and Tucker...  
"Hey, Tucker, your Danny best friend, right?" asked Sam during their last class period. "I am, why?" said Tucker."Have you seen him, because I haven't seen since the middle of last period." said Sam starting to get worried. "I think something happen to him, because he's been gone for way to long. He's a cyborg, even if he was fighting something like a ghost it shouldn't take him over an hour to do it; and besides I heard his alarm go off during fifth period." said Sam still sounding worried. "So, what? Just because you heard his alarm go off doesn't mean anything. I know Danny, if there was something wrong he would tell me or his 's my best friend he tells me everything all the you shouldn't worry, Sam." said Tucker. "Then you should that even if you a person very well it doesn't hurt to look for him cause he could in trouble or not; we as his friends should help no matter I say we both start looking for him, Now!" she said making a fist with her left hand.

Back with Danny in Vlad's lab in the Rock's...  
"So, Sulkers it is, tell me are you doing this, working for him that is?" asked Danny trying to keep him busy. "Only in for the money so I can hunt rare thing like you, whelp. I personally don't care what happens to you long at last I get what I want." sulkers said with a grim on face and same one like Vlad's. "But what if he doesn't give you want you what then what will you do then? Cause if I were you I would demand my money and let me go so that you try catch me by yourself with no help from anyone, cause you will fill go about yourself after wares." said Danny. Before Sulkers could say anything else, Vlad came back with an Operation suit with a mask and gloves.*gasp* "Oh, don't worried this wouldn't take long, my boy."Said Vlad with an evil smile."What wouldn't take long?" asked a scared Danny. "To answer your questions in order your at the Rocky Mountains in my home/lab and what is going to happen is this!" said Vlad as he gave sulkers a mask with his right hand and the left hand push a bottom and out came more sleeping that all Danny heard were evil laughing before falling asleep that Vlad started on making Danny more stronger and powerful, physically and mentality in a mechanical kind of way.(don't worry people he will still be half human, half robot and part ghost^_^)  
Vlad give Danny an upgrade by giving him new arms and legs parts, to make him stronger and faster and a little bigger too. And He also gave him new powers. But he put something else in Danny... (You have wait until later what he put in there, cause am evil that ^_^ and now on with the story).  
Danny woke up at 1:30pm in a white room afterwards.  
Back with Sam and Tucker...At School  
"Tucker we got to find Danny before something bad happens to him!"Yelled a worried Sam. While look at his PDA an also worried Tucker," I know Sam, and we will. "While putting a hand on Sam's shoulder."Your right, Tuck. I know how to find him but we are going to need help by someone that knows him more than us put the only way to find him. "Said Sam as she took his hand off of her and then crossed her arms afterwards with a serious look on her face.  
"Who would that be, Sam?"Asked a clueless Tucker with his eye bows up. Sam put her right arm on his shoulder and said, "That easy, his sister, Jazz Fenton." It was quite for a while then Tucker said, "Are you crazy, She not going to us !She's a junior and we are know what the upper class men are going to do to us if we try going to up stairs to their level? I didn't even what know they will do to us! There has been another way or doing this! Please, Sam is bagging you." said a complaining Tucker while trying to catch up Sam up the stairs to try to stop her from see Jazz Fenton.  
Back with Danny...  
"Ah, good your awake." said a voice out of nowhere. "Where am I? What happen? And why does my head hurt so much?"Said Danny putting hand on his head while looking around to find the voice that was just talking to him just now. Then Vlad came out of hiding and behind him he push a button on his control that made Danny lose control of his body it was like he was now a walking and talking live doll that couldn't think for himself. "Now, you belong to the first thing am ordering you to do is kill your family and friend and being Maddie to me before you go; don't anyone get in your way do whatever it takes get ruin of them." said Vlad to the now lifeless cyborg that He laugh evilly while Danny flew out of Vlad's lab and back to Amity Park...  
Meanwhile at the same time...  
"Jazz Fenton, please, help us find your than us and your parents you the only person that know him the best." said Sam talking to her outside of Jazz's English class."I don't know. I don't know you two very well, your Danny's friend not how do I know I can trust you?" Jazz said with her hand folded. "Because we have not seen him since lunch, he did say where he was going we know his secret because we know you know his secret too since you're his sister."Said Sam."Right, Sam, wait you know my little brother's secret?"Asked Jazz as she put her hands down and stood there with her head down and half of her hair covers sound like she was sad and was crying.  
At the same time...  
Danny was in the air looking for his kept looking until he found jazz ,Tucker, and Sam at Casper High talking to each other in the hallway is what his scanner told him. "There they are once am with Jack Fenton will Maddie will be Master's prize. I must not fail My Master."Said a controlled Danny in a robot voice with a smirk on his face. He flew down at 180 mph to get to them closer to finish is job faster. And 5...4...3...2...1 and BOOM! He was there, but he made smoke so he couldn't be seen right of gasped what happened."What was that? It sounded like it came from above us!"Said Tucker in sock and worried at they saw red glowing eyes look right at them but at Jazz than anyone else. "Who are you? Show yourself!"Yelled Sam with a brave smoke clear to reveal Danny in cyborg form but it was different as in instead of his head being only half human and robot it is now half robot and half ghost/human. (That cause his hair is half white and half black and normally his eyes would be one blue and one green but since he is being controlled by Vlad his eyes are red.)He was looking directly at Jazz as if he wanted to kill her and he did want to kill her cause he had that look in his eyes with mix of hate too.  
"What? It's Danny but wrong with him. "Said Jazz sounding scared."I don't know,Jazz,but I know this much, he's not himself anymore." said Sam acting brave but reality she was in shock, worried ,and scared at sometime but was only doing that so Danny will not sense her fear. Danny Walked to them with an evil grim on face as he turn right hand into cannon and firing it up and targeting it at Jazz. "Dude, what are you doing targeting that cannons at your sister?"Said a scared and worried Tucker. Then Danny's reply was that he took tucker from his shirt and threw him hard against the lockers. "Tucker!"Yelled Sam as she tried to get to tucker to help him but she was stopped by Jazz's hand."No, Sam .He wants to kill us or hurt us am not sure we can't stay here, we got to get some help. "Said a now brave Jazz."But, Tucker..."said a worried Sam.  
"No, Buts, have to go Sam we can't stay here the only we can do is run for your lives." said Jazz with brave face and voice as she started running away down the hall. But was right behind them walking and shooting them with his cannon. It has been 20 minutes of run they were getting tried. "Jazz can we take a break we can't out run him or out smart's smarter and faster than us. The shooting made everyone else at the school get out of their rooms to find that half of the school lockers and some of the school itself is ruin. "and what going on?" asked."That is what going on." said both of them at the same time while pointing to Danny from behind them. "Everyone out of here this not A Walk to remember because I don't want to remember this. Everyone for you selves. "Yelled. Everyone else started to run away after seeing Danny.

Within the 20 minutes Jazz and Sam found a hiding place which is under a table in talked quietly to them."What now,Jazz?I have no clue on what to is the first time I seen Danny like a cyborg cause I just found out his secret." said a worried and scared Sam. " I know how you must feel but if you're scared of Danny he will sense stay brave and hope for the best and you can go though anything that comes you're the first thing to do is find a way to defend yourself from him. "Said Jazz with a smile. "Right, Jazz. I think I know how you think you up to that." said Sam with a smile with her arms crossed. (It's the same smile she used in beauty marked.)But before Sam could say or do anything else they heard banging at the door to the library."I know your here Jasmine Fenton, come out where ever you are so I can kill you. "Said Danny in his controlled robot voice from behind the with another but stronger bang he opening the walked inside."They tried their best to stay quiet the smallest sound could be started looking for them by knocking everything down by pick them up and throwing them and then using his scanner. And found them easily. Then he punch though the table that Sam and Jazz were under and that the yell in ran for it after wares.

"No you don't. "Said robot voice Danny as he made his left arm into glowing rope that got the them."What do want with us?"Asked Sam brave tone. "I told you useless human girl. I have to kill you both. But the red head shut up so I can finish your life. "Said Danny still in robot voice as he changed his other hand into a sword getting ready to strike. But before he could he heard someone talking to him and bang he was attacked by a gun."Who did that? Their got to pay that! Show yourself fools!"Yelled Danny. "Wee did; after we got Jazz's message we got here right away and used our tracker to find you, Danny. And she was right you have turn evil or controlled but either way we wouldn't let you hurt anyone one else! Take this!"said mad Maddie as she threw some bombs at Danny which made him hit some of the book shelves and away from tie up Sam and he didn't stay down cause he turn one turn his nails like really long and the other into a samurai sword that glowed green that looked like it was on fire...  
What happens to the Fenton's and Sam? You're got to find later on Cyborg Danny continues always your friend -Danni

He throws the nails at Maddie that got her stuck to the wall next to the entrance of the library."Daniel Fenton, put me down right now!"Yelled Maddie. Then he looked at her with evil grim and said, "No, Madeline my Master wants you live for his plan to work and the 'useless' humans. So if you stay live you keep quiet." he said in his evil robot voice. Then he turns around a saw no one behind him. 'Where did they go I just had Okayed their just scared is all? I'll find's should be hard to do. 'He thought to himself as he left Maddie in the library and started to look for Jack, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker though the rest of the school. 'Thank god he's I have time to think what has gone wrong with earlier he was just fine and now he's evil or I think he is? Or Controlled ever way I have to find out what's going on. I have a lot of time think about this that is until he comes back to get me. 'Though Maddie to herself.  
Meanwhile back with Tucker at the lockers at the entrance of the school...  
Tucker woke up from being attacked by Danny and said "What hit me? Oh, I know it was my best friend that went crazy and hit me for no reason. I have to find Sam and Danny before something bad maybe something did happen. But whatever happens I have found someone so they can tell what's going on here."He said to himself while getting up. He saw that everything in the school is ruined. 'I hope that this was a ghost and not I have a feeling that was let me be wrong.' thought Tucker as he walked through the lonely halls of Casper High everyone else in school students and teacher and everyone who was there must of all left. A few minutes later as he was walking he heard a females voice coming from the he ran to the source of the voice and found on stuck to the wall of library next to were to door should be but not. "It's you, what happen here? I got to get you down from there. "Said Tucker worried what happen and scared it might be his best friend Danny who did he still doesn't know for sure. Maddie said "It was Danny, little boy is evil or controlled but ever way we have top him before he tries to kill someone else Thanks Tucker for getting me out's go young man we have to save my son and your best friend."As they ran toward the rest of the school.


End file.
